Gable roofs are one of the most common roof types. With a gable roof, there can be a gable overhang where the roof extends beyond the wall. In general, gable overhangs are twelve to 24 inches wide, but can be narrower or wider. As shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b, the gable overhang end 10 of the roof consists of a gable end rafter 12, ladder framing boards 14 and a fascia rafter 16.
The gable end rafter 12 is generally supplied as a pre-assembled component and is placed so that it is aligned with the outside wall of the structure. Ladder framing boards 14 are then connected to and/or supported by the top board 18 of the gable end rafter 12 in one of two common ways. The first way, as shown in FIG. 1a, is to drop the gable end rafter 12 so that it sits lower than the second rafter 15 by the width of the ladder framing boards 14 and lay the ladder framing boards 14 across the top board 18 of the gable end rafter 12. The second way, as shown in FIG. 1b, is to notch the top board 18 wherever a ladder framing board 14 will intersect the top board 18 and then insert the ladder framing board 14 within the notch.
The first ends 17 of the ladder framing boards 14 are then attached to the second rafter 15. The length of the ladder framing boards 14 is determined by the width of the overhang and extend this distance beyond the wall. Once the ladder framing boards 14 are in place and attached to the second rafter 15 and the top board 18, the fascia 16 is attached to the second ends 19 of the ladder framing boards 14.
The problem is that it is time consuming to construct the gable overhang, assembly must be performed on site and on the roof, and attachment of the fascia board can result in unsafe conditions for the workers. In addition, if not properly constructed, the overhang can weaken resulting in drooping of the overhang. There is a need for a system that is strong, efficient and simple.